


EOS

by CreativeGirl29



Series: Episode TAGS [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: Two short TAG-ON's both from the perspective of EOS for Season 3 episodes 13 and 14, SOS pt. 2 & Signals pt. 1





	EOS

FROM: SOS, part 2:

Gordon’s emergency code had been activated, yet there was no answer from him… John, the man she considered her father had instantly grown pale and had drifted into a stunned silence. Knowing that these wasted seconds were needed for his brother’s survival, she had reacted for him and immediately called the island. Their reactions consisted of denial: Gordon had probably just pressed the wrong buttons, he’d done it before, and this wouldn’t be the last… However, once his vitals had been patched through they realised this was serious. Gordon needed their help and quickly. Once she was certain his three other brothers were in the air and their grandma was now receiving her grandsons’ vitals she switched her attention… “John?”

Her voice promptly brought him back… “EOS?” Then instantaneous realisation… “Oh, God… Gordon!”

“Everything’s already in hand, your brothers are on route, and Gordon’s stats are being rerouted to your grandma.”

“Right, let me see them.”

“No.”

“EOS!”

“You are not needed here John.”

“But…”

“The elevator is ready, you will return to Tracy Island and go with your grandmother to the hospital. Gordon needs you there, not here!”

Knowing she was right he nodded. “Right… Thank you EOS.”

“Anything for you… Oh, and John…”

“Yes?”

She grew quiet. This was difficult for her to say. The fact was that he annoyed her, constantly, but she gained equal joy from making his life difficult when aboard Thunderbird 5. Nevertheless, he was John’s brother, her uncle, and a member of her family. She needed to say this…

“EOS?”

“Gordon… Please tell him… Tell him that I’m thinking of him, and to get better.”

“I will EOS,” John smiled, “I will!”

… …

FROM: Signals, part 1:

She had been observing them watch that feed of their fathers last known moments, the grandfather she had never met, over and over. She could see the pain in their eyes and recognised the strain in their voices. He had meant so much to each of them and now there was a chance, even a small one that he was alive, they had galvanised and set out to find answers, and damn it, she wanted… No, she needed to help! But how? She began processing, trying to figure out a way she could be of some assistance, then something was stated, something she knew she could focus her skills on. It wouldn’t help bring their father home, but it would help them nonetheless… There was a mole within the GDF, she was going to expose them, and they would regret the day they messed with her family!


End file.
